A Mother's Last Gift
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Mother Earth is dying, and soon the the world well perish. The only way for those who roam the goddess's lands to see the next sunrise is for the child of Earth to take her name. Follow his destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki, I'm only borrowing them until I get enough money to by them. Right now I have $07.89**

**Warnings: None in this chapter**

**I hope you enjoy this.**

**On with the show!!**

**

* * *

**

**A Mother's Last Gift**

**The End Starts The Beginning **

Death came to all, even immortals. It was how life was and made to be, yet many refused to acknowledge it. Mother Earth wasn't one of those few. The powerful being sighed as she felt her life force slip away, telling her that soon she would be joining others before her, this did not trouble her for she had no fears or regrets…except one.

Her son, the child that she bore, the one that she loved and the one the gods took away. How she wished to see him one last time, to hold before she left, this was a wish that was to be never granted.

"One so beautiful should not look so sad"

Earth smiled and looked at the other god that had appeared; "Even beauty has to cry brother" the god of the Moon smiled sadly before sitting next his sibling.

"You've come to say goodbye?"

"You are not yet gone"

"But I will be"

"Yes, you will be"

The two then fell into silence, listening to the gentle waves of the sea.

"You've come for something brother, what is it?" Earth then said, her golden eyes never looking away from the sea. Moon did not even hesitant.

"Your son"

"Brother—"

"Don't brother me; you and I both know that it has to be done"

"I know, but I wish not for my little one to see his mother on her death bed"

"But you wish to see him more than anything"

Earth nodded

"Then what is stopping you? Already he can feel you leaving and like all life connected to you feels sorrow, yet he doesn't know why"

"Heaven. The gods will surely disapprove and come after him; they may even prevent him from going through with the Ceremony"

Moon snorted, "When have you ever cared about the gods in Heaven? They are nothing but whiny, prejudge, power hungry wimps. Besides after what you did 500 hundred years ago, I don't think they'll want to get in your way" Earth smiled at the comment and it made her feel a bit better, but still…….

"If it'll make you feel any better, Kanzeon and father will be watching over him, and I'll be there to guide him. So please sister, call him, bring him home"

Earth looked at her brother; inside she fought with herself to make a decision.

"Alright"

**********

_Soft._

_The grass was so soft like a cloud, how he knew what a cloud felt like was something he didn't dwell on, he just knew. His bare feet carried him through the thick forest, the creatures of the forest bowed as he passed by, as did the elements that covered the earth. The stars above twinkled brightly, the moon shining like the sun, lighting his path._

_He finally came to a clearing, a waterfall flowed into the pond, fireflies glowed everywhere giving everything an enchanting glow, and there in the middle of it all stood a woman. She was beautiful, and held herself of one with power and grace as she came towards him. _

_Warm, welcoming arms wrapped around him, and he sighed blissfully. A hand ran through his hair, smoothing. _

"_My son"_

_Her voice was so soft like the caress of a gentle breeze_

"_My darling little one"_

_Hands lifted his head, a lovely smile graced her lips. _

"_Come home"_

"_Mama?"_

"_Please come home"_

The body jerked awake, wide eyes stared up at the ceiling, confused and slightly trouble. The sounds of his roommates snoring reached his ears, but he ignored it, instead he forced on his dream. It felt so real, and that women the one he called Mama, he knew her from somewhere a long time ago...he was sure it.

"_Please come home"_

Very sure.

* * *

**Well there you go, sorry its so short, it'll get longer I promise.**

**Tell me what you think, good? bad?**

**Review Please!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki**

**Warnings: None in this Chapter**

**Thanks for the reveiws!!!**

**Now on with the Show!!!!**

**

* * *

****A Mother's Last Gift**

**Dreams are more than Reality **

Little is known about the one they called Goku, they knew he was always hungry and full of energy, innocent to much of the world and followed his caretaker Sanzo around everywhere, they knew that their youngest member was locked away 500 years ago for reasons unknown, and at one point had lived in Heaven.

They even knew of his darkest secret, that he, innocent hyper always hungry Goku was also the blood-lusting Sage Seiten Taisei. They knew all this and yet know so little about the one they call Goku.

Something was calling him, it was soft at first like almost like it wasn't even there to begin with, but it was and he could only hear it, which one part of his mind found disturbing the other part found it interesting, made him curious as to what it was that was calling him. Goku considered telling his friends about the…Call, he suppose that what it was, but then imaged their reactions.

Sanzo would give a strange look, before going back to whatever it was that he was doing, Hakkai would frown at him, and Gojyo would tease him about it, or they would think he was crazy. Either way it wouldn't be good.

With a sigh the golden eyed child quicken his steps to keep up with the others who were preoccupied. The little dragon around his neck Hakuryuu chuu'ed at him, to comfort him, something the dragon had been doing lately, before looking off, his expression one of sorrow.

*************

Moon laid Earth onto the bed, his lips turned into a frown at how pale his beautiful sibling was.

"Sister"

Golden eyes opened, and she smiled.

"I'll be alright brother" she said, Moon didn't believe her, "Maybe I should so this" he said, Earth shook her head, "No, I must do this"

"But—"

"I'll be alright"

Moon sighed at how stubborn his sister was being, but let it go. "Fine" he said, as he went to lay with her.

"No snoring"

"I do not snore"

"Tell that to my ears, when they go deaf"

"Do you want me to kick you out"

**************

_She was so warm, her hands as they smoothed his hair were of a mother's touch. _

_His mother._

"_Please come home"_

_Home, he had a home, this place was his home._

"_Where is home?"_

_The hand stopped and eyes like his looked at him._

"_Where is home?" he repeated_

"_Follow" she said _

"_Follow, what?"_

"_Follow"_

Eyes opened, glowing in the dark room. He rolled over to his side and just stared at an empty corner, they narrowed in thought, as his dream replayed itself in his head. Home, did he have a home before Sanzo? Did the dream even mean anything at all?

"_Follow"_

Maybe he should talk to someone about it.

"Maybe"

***********

"Things seem to be going well, wouldn't you agree?"

"…….."

"I think so too? Though I wonder how my darling little nephew will take this"

"………."

"You were always the one with words Nataku"

"………."

"Perhaps, but I doubt anyone here is stupid enough to go against the Jade Emperor and his daughter Mother Earth"

"………"

"Goku is a strong child, he can handle it"

"…………."

"I hope I'm right too"

************

Goku was reading, not a shocker in itself, he knew he could read it was what he was reading that bothered him.

"Goku"

"Hm?"

"Why are you reading that?"

Goku looked up at Hakkai, his expression was unreadable surprising the older male. "I've been having dreams" he then said, his voice unsure. Hakkai sat down next to him "What kind of dreams?" he asked.

Goku bit his lip, an action that Hakkai learned meaning that the younger was hesitant to tell, something Goku rarely did.

"You can tell me Goku, I'm sure I'll understand"

The golden eyed child doubt it, but didn't say it, besides who was he to doubt.

"Well its—"

"Hey Hakkai!"

Goku closed up, and Hakkai glared at the intruder

"What?"

"Goku and I were talking Gojyo"

"So?"

Hakkai sighed, before turning to Goku only to find the other had grabbed his book and left the room. Hakkai glared at the red-head.

"What I do?!"

Later that night, Hakuryuu laid curled up next to Goku, he listen to the soft even breathing of his companion, he then laid his head down on the sheets to sleep. His eyes closed.

"_Little Dragon"_

Hakuryuu lifted his head, his eyes met that of Earth

"_Gentle little Dragon, please help my son"_

Hakuryuu bowed his head, then looked at the sleeping form of Goku. Earth smiled

"_Thank you" _

Hakuryuu stared at the spot where Earth once was, before laying down his head and going to sleep.

***********

"This could not be happening"

"What can we do, if we interfere the Jade Emperor will not be happy"

"If we don't interfere then all is lost, do you want that monster to destroy not only the mortal world but Heaven as well?"

"No but—"

"He has a point; we must prevent Seiten Taisei from meting his mother"

"…..Understood"

* * *

**There Chapter 2.**

**Tell me what you think **

**Review Please!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I do not own Saiyuki, I do own Earth and Moon...I think**

**Warnings: None **

**Thanks for the reviews **

**Now on with the show!!!!**

* * *

**A Mother's Last Gift**

**Messages are at times the most important**

There it was laying inches away, he could almost taste it. He wanted to move, he needed to move but the dead weight on his chest denied him that pleasure. Deep violet eyes glared down at the tussled chocolate brown hair, before going back to the pack of cigarettes that laid innocently on the table. With a growl he accepted defeat, he wasn't going anywhere and if he was honest with himself he didn't want to. The body on top of him, wiggled slightly.

"Mama"

Sanzo raised a brow that was the second time he heard that name come from the smaller male. A whimper had him frowning; the body then shuddered, then jerked. Eyes fluttered open, dazed, unfocused and …troubled. Goku rubbed his eyes, as the exhaustion began to wear of the golden eyed child noticed that he was laying on a warm body; a familiar scent tickled his nose.

Sanzo

The smaller one looked up and met blank eyes; the two stared at each other, then without warning Goku found himself on the floor. Sanzo made his way over to the table that was in the middle of the room, he snatched up his pack and took one out. By the time he got it lit, he noticed the sudden change in atmosphere and silence, with a raised brow he looked back at Goku and froze.

Eyes were wet and red, tears were running down cheeks, he was crying. "What are you crying about Monkey?" tears just kept falling.

************

Earth gasp as she was thrown from her trance, blood traveled down her chin, Moon caught her as her body went to the ground

"Sister!"

"They came" the goddess said, Moon eyes narrowed, as he wiped away the blood.

"I almost had him, he was almost ready and then they came and attacked us. They-they did something to him, they did something to my baby"

"Sister, you need your rest"

"No I need to—"

"You can barely stand, please let me help you, tell me what to do and I'll do it"

Earth sighed, her brother was right.

"Alright, but we must hurry we haven't much time"

************

For the rest of the day Goku clung to his guardian, refusing to let go. No matter how many times Sanzo threaten him, holding on tighter when the blonde tried to push him away. His mouth remained shut when asked if something was wrong.

"Maybe he sick" Hakkai suggested later that night, Goku was asleep now, still in Sanzo's lap, arms still tight around him.

"I never knew Monkey's could get sick" Gojyo said from his spot at the table.

"They can't" Sanzo said, well grumbled. He wasn't too happy about having a lap full of monkey, but both demon knew that the blonde human wasn't going to push the youngest member away, and wisely didn't mention it.

Hakuryuu where he was preached on Hakkai's shoulder coo'd softly, he was worried, he hadn't heard the Call today, and it was getting close to dark. Nothing was going according to plan.

What was happening?

"Hakuryuu"

All eyes turned to the boy in Sanzo's lap, golden eyes were looking at the little dragon. Goku opened his mouth to speak, but then his eyes rolled back and his body went limp.

"Goku!"

******************

"Did you do it?"

"Yes, master"

"Good, everything going to plan."

"I still don't think this is wise"

"Why do you worry? Soon that monster will be long gone"

"Yes, but at what cost?"

"You worry to much, you'll see. Everything will turn out just as planned"

The fun that mirrored the god and his mate's face told doubt.

************

Goku became sick the next day, his breathing was labored, he had a high fever. His body was covered in sweat and he was constantly cold, it made Sanzo pissed. He was always a man of control and to have something that was not within his power, made him mad.

Goku whimpered when a cool hand placed itself on his cheek, his face scrunched up in a frown. Sanzo frowned at the alarming heat, before moving his hand to the tussled and slightly damped hair, there it stayed.

"How is he?"

The blonde looked up, he didn't even hear the other come in.

"Still sick, stupid monkey"

Hakkai smiled knowing the other didn't mean it.

"Where the Roach?"

"Getting more medicine and cigarettes" Hakkai soaked the cloth in the blow of water he brought and wiped away the sweat from his face and neck. About an hour later, Gojyo came back, a bag of medicine in hand. Hakkai was glad that the red-head had gotten liquid instead of pills it made giving it to the younger much easier. Once the medicine was given, they waited.

**********

Goku eyes opened, they half-opened, but they were opened, yet he didn't see them. Hakuryuu landed on the bed, next to the sick ones' head. He coo'd softly and nuzzled the little's cheek. Surprisingly to everyone one with two legs in the room, Goku responded, moving his head to look at the small dragon.

"H-H-Hakur-yruu" his voice was raspy, it hurt to talk.

"Goku?"

Goku didn't hear him

"F-F-F-Find"

"Goku no, you shouldn't talk"

Goku whined softly and tried to shy away from the hand the came towards him, he then focused his attention back to the little dragon.

"M-M-Mama"

There was the word again

"F-F-Fine M-Mama"

Golden eyes rolled back and body went limp. Silence fell as in surprise and shocked eyes stared at the unconscious youth. Then Hakuryuu bowed.

* * *

**Here Chapter 3 sorry it took longer then expected. Tell what you think, I think the hardest person to write was Sanzo, the others for the most part are easy.**

**Reveiw Please!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki**

**Warnings: None so far**

**Thnaks for all the reiveiws, it made me feel all warm and fuzzy**

**Now on with the show!!**

**

* * *

**

**A Mother's Last Gift**

**May the Light find you**

Moon did not want to leave his dear sister alone and unprotected, which was why he was here in the Palace of the Skies to visit his twin Sun, Sun smiled when his brother entered his throne room.

"Brother what do I owe this visit" unlike Moon who had dark as night hair, snowy white eyes and milky pale skin. Sun had tanned skin, bright fire red hair and sky blue eyes. Sun hugged his brother and together the two sat.

"It is a matter of grieve importance brother"

Sun frowned, "What's wrong?" Moon sighed

"As you know, our sister Earth is in her last days"

"Yes, I regret not visiting, the skies have been troubled lately and are in need of my attention"

"Understandable brother, as I was saying our sister is dying and has for the past few days been calling for her son"

Sun nodded

"Two days ago, they were attacked while connected, the attack weaken Earth and sicken her child" Sun's eyes widen.

"Who would do such a thing?"

"I do not know of yet, but will find out, yet this is not the reason I am here."

"Go on"

"She has asked me to get her child and bring him back to her to save him and complete the ceremony, but I wish not for her to be along. I was hoping brother if you could watch her until I got back"

"Of course, why even ask such a question. She is my sister as well, do not worry she will be safe" Moon smiled

"Thank you"

**********

Goku coughed up blood, it scared them.

Gojyo wiped away the trial of blood that had escaped from the other mouth; his eyes looked over the pale and sicken body, covered in many blankets yet still shivered. A frowned dressed the red-heads lips, as labored breathing filled the room. This feeling of fear and worry wasn't something new Gojyo, he has felt it time to time, it just this was first time he felt like this for the one laying on the bed.

Yes Goku has been hurt before, yes the youngest member of the group has shed blood and yes there were times that he felt like the other wasn't going to make, but this the first time, that he seen Goku look so…..vulnerable. It remained him why he was protective of the little one at times, and why Goku was given the title little brother.

"You better not die monkey or else I'll kill you"

Silence was his answer

************

Hakkai sighed when he entered the inn, the hopes of finding Hakuryuu was blown away, the little dragon had disappeared after Goku had spoken that night.

"_F-F-Fine M-Mama"_

Mama, the green eyed male's face turned thoughtful. Goku had asked the little dragon to go find Mama.

"_Does Goku even have a mother?" _

It was a thought that never really came into question when it considered the youngest. All they knew about Goku was that he was born from the earth and was locked away for 500 years. After that Sanzo had always been the golden eyed child's caretaker.

"_Could it be possible—"_

Hakkai never finished that thought, as he saw Gojyo run towards him, "Gojyo?"

"Something wrong with Goku!"

*************

Moon sighed, this was not going well. Here he was in the town were the Call was last transported and he couldn't find the child or any of his friends anywhere. Not even when he used his powers,

"_Someone is blocking me"_

That did not ease his worries, it just made it worse, he was running out of time.

"Chuu!"

Moon looked up at the dragon flying around his head, he blinked when a name appeared in his mind.

"Hakuryuu?"

The dragon landed on the god's shoulder and sniffed him, he chuu'ed again. This one smelt a little like Mother Earth, so he must be here to help Goku. With that in mind he tugged on the god's shirt and chuu'ed loudly. Moon understood.

"Lead the way"

**************

Goku's heart had stopped, he had stopped breathing, Hakkai and the doctor they were able to find, had been able to bring him back but the damage had been done, they were all scared, for they had come to realize that Goku was dying. This frightened Sanzo, and as much as he hated to admit it he really did. Long ago he found himself unable to imagine himself without the shadow that was Goku, it just wasn't right.

"My best guess is that he has two more days" the doctor said, two more day, that was it. Hakkai thanked the doctor and escorted him out.

Two more days, just two more days

Later that night Goku woke up, barely and Sanzo was there.

"S-Sanzo"

A hand came to rest in his hair, a weak moan of pain escaped lips.

"C-cold

Another hand pulled the covers closer, it didn't help he knew that…yet what else could he do. Dazed golden eyes looked up at the blonde who stared down at him, those dazed eyes saw something.

"S-S-Scared"

Sanzo wondered who Goku was talking about, himself or him. A smile slowly formed on lips,

"D-on't"

"Don't what?" was that his voice all shaky?

"B-e s-scared"

Sanzo snorted, "I'm not scared monkey"

A laugh, forced and rough, weak.

"I-I k-know"

Golden eyes closed and didn't open, and Sanzo was there.

*****************

"This is very bad!"

"We need to stop him!"

"But how?"

A frustrated growl was the only answer, eyes turned to their leader with questions, said leader had his eyes closed, deep in thought. Suddenly he smiled.

"Summon the guards"

**************

No one slept well at all, as expected and they were jumpy and anxious, expecting Goku to leave them anytime soon.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

They all jumped, and stared at the door, wondering who it could be this early in the morning and then they heard a familiar chuu.

"Hakuryuu?"

Hakkai hurriedly open the door and stared in surprise at the person his dragon was preached.

"Hakkai?"

The male nodded

"I'm here for Goku"

* * *

**Here you go I hoped you liked it,anyone want to take a guess at who the bad guy is? **

**Reveiw Please!!**


End file.
